Yes, I know
by TheresaUS
Summary: Follows the season finale; Luke and Lorelai theme.


Author's notes: Like many of you out there, I wrote this for the Java Junkies contest. But I wanted to share it with yall too!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with "Gilmore Girls" so don't sue me.

Neither Gilmore said much as they walked home. They'd both noticed how odd the other was acting at the wedding, but didn't comment, fearing the other would call attention to her own unusual behavior. 

"So, did Dad say when he'll be coming back?" Rory asked, hoping the topic was safe territory.

Lorelai flinched, quickly enough that even Rory didn't notice. "Nope."

"Why did he have to go home so suddenly again?" 

"I need coffee," Lorelai groaned quietly as she turned to head into Luke's.

"No!" Rory cried frantically, and Lorelai turned back.

"What?"

"I-I thought you and Luke were in a fight," Rory stammered.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I still need coffee and he can give me the silent treatment all he wants, as long as I can have a 20 ounce to go."

"I'll make you coffee at the house."

"Rory."

Rory crossed her arms. "Fine. Go in. I'll meet you at home." She stomped past Lorelai on the way to their house. Lorelai wanted to run after her and find out what was wrong, but definitely needed coffee before taking Rory on, not to mention announcing the news about Christopher and Sherry.

She walked inside and saw the diner was empty except for Luke wiping off tables.

"Are you closed?" she asked tiredly.

Luke glanced at the clock. "Not for another four minutes. Coffee?"

"To go, please." She went to sit at the counter as he walked behind and began pouring coffee into a disposable cup.

"Three?"

"What?"

"You want three coffees?"

"No, just one for me, and Rory will probably want one, so two." She noticed him looking a little surprised. "Why would I want three?"

"I thought maybe Rory's dad wanted one."

"Oh. You noticed he was in town?"

"I heard that he had shown up again."

"He went back to Boston."

"Short trip."

Lorelai shrugged. "Something came up."

"There you are, two coffees to go."

"Thanks," she said as she opened up her purse, taking five dollars out. Luke went to the register to make change, when they both heard another voice in the kitchen.

"Hey, I finished cleaning the grill. Anything…else," Jess was saying as he walked out, but trailed off when he saw Lorelai. "Hi."  
"Hi," Lorelai said slowly as the flood of emotions swept through her. "Jess, um, when did you get back?"

"This afternoon," Luke interjected. "He's gonna stay here for a while."

"Again," Lorelai stated rather than asked. "I guess I should welcome you back."

"Thanks," Jess replied, a little surprised that she hadn't jumped the counter to strangle him and a little afraid that she still might.

"You can head upstairs, I'll finish up," Luke said and they watched Jess walk behind the counter towards the stairs to the apartment.

"Hey, Jess," Lorelai said and he turned back. "Um, if you're not busy this week, maybe you could come by and give the rain gutters a touch-up. You know, before they get too bad again?"

Jess glanced at Luke, then back to Lorelai. "Sure."

She managed to smile. "Great, thanks." 

Luke looked at Lorelai again as Jess walked upstairs. She started to take a drink of her coffee. 

"Uh-oh. Um, it's a little cold now."

"I'll get you some fresh-"

"No, it's okay. We'll just nuke 'em," Lorelai said, then paused. "Change?"

"Oh, right." He held it out and watched her put in her purse. 

"Night, Luke." She picked up the coffees and started to walk out. 

"What was that all about?" Luke asked, startling her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, watching him walk around to her side of the counter.

"You being nice to Jess, what was that?"

"Luke, I have had a long day-"

"You hate Jess. Especially after what he did to Rory-"

"He didn't do anything to Rory," Lorelai interrupted.

Luke hesitated. "What?"

"He didn't hurt Rory. It wasn't his fault. Anyone could have been driving that car, but only with Rory's permission. Besides, if it was anyone's fault it was the stupid furry animal that ran into the road."

"What about all that other stuff?"

"Look, he's still not my favorite person in the world, I admit it. But he's just a kid. And he needs people to set an example for him, and what am I teaching him if I despise a kid who isn't all that different from myself at that age?"

"Right."

Lorelai shrugged. "Can I go now?"

Luke glanced down at the two cups she was holding, thinking how much humility it took for Lorelai Gilmore to admit she was wrong. He reached out and took back the cups. "Let me brew you some fresh coffee."

"Luke, you don't have to." But he had already dumped the old cups and was making more coffee. 

"How was the wedding?" he asked as she sat down." I couldn't leave the diner. Was it nice?"

"Yeah. Sookie looked amazing."

"I'm sure she did."

Lorelai watched him work, and suddenly realized she was hungry. "Can I have a doughnut?"

"Use the tongs."

She chose one with chocolate sprinkles and took a bite. She chewed slowly, then spoke, not looking up from the doughnut. "Rory's going to Washington, D.C. for the summer. For some student government camp."

"Really? That'll be weird."

"I know," Lorelai agreed. "She's never been away for more than a night before. And then she's always been at Lane's or my parents' house. She's never even gone to see Chris without me."

"Well, she'll be gone for college soon. You'll find out what it's like without her."

"Don't even talk about Rory leaving," Lorelai mumbled.

Luke glanced back, noticing her frown. "Is something wrong?"

She sighed. "Christopher found out today that his girlfriend is pregnant. Rory doesn't even know yet."

"Oh." Luke wasn't sure how to react to that information or why Lorelai felt it necessary to tell him.

"And now Christopher went back to Boston to make the perfect little family that he always wanted with me and Rory, but I never let him have, plus Rory is going to have a half-sibling that I am sure she'll want to know and Chris will want her to visit them more and since she'll be so close at Harvard, she'll see him and the fam all the time and never want to come visit her losery birth mother in boring old Stars Hollow," Lorelai blurted out. Luke chuckled quickly and Lorelai looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You are being overdramatic."

"Oh, really?"

"Have you forgotten how much Rory loves you? How much she looks up to you? How much help she needs from you?"

"No, I just-" Lorelai pouted.

"So, take these coffees," he told her, as he poured two fresh cups. "And go remind Rory of all those things before you tell her about how happy you are for her dad. And then help her pack for D.C."

"She's not leaving for a few weeks."

"Then plan what she's going to pack. You know how Rory likes to make lists."

Lorelai smiled. "Yes, I know." Luke returned the smile. She stood up and started to walk out, turning just before she reached the door. "Luke? I really am sorry about…"

"Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Lorelai repeated hopefully and watched him nod. "Right. See you then."


End file.
